infinitegalaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guide
This page is designed to be a very quick crash course in how to construct a good Wiki page, make it look reasonable and understand how all the coding works into building your own character, location, ship or anything else that you'd like to add to the wiki. Text Formatting Bold, Italics To add bold or italics to text, you need to use apostrophes around the text. Use two for italics and three for bold. For example: This is a bold statement is This is a bold statement. You can use 5 for both italics and bold. Underline, Strikethrough Unfortunately Wiki doesn't have native support for these. Instead, you need to use text and text to get results for these ones. New Lines Hitting enter once is not enough to get a new line in a Wiki page. You need to hit enter twice to get blank space between your text to make it appear on a new line, or use to do it. Please note that you shouldn't use Wiki's bold or italics on one line then start a new line with open tags. Headings Headings are indicated using = around the text you want to make a heading, with two as minimum. Using headings will automatically insert text onto a new line. You can layer these to have sub-headings by adding more = to get sub-headings. For example:? ? Heading One Text here! Subheading One I like pie. Subheading Two I also like cake. Sub-Subheading One It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. Subheading Three Cheesecake is awesome. As well, if you use more than two headings using two equals signs, you will get a small collapsible table of contents at the top of your page. Links To Another Wiki Page Creating a link to another page is easy: just wrap it in double square brackets. For example: Tethis Aresis would output Tethis Aresis. You can change the text of the link to whatever you like, by adding a vertical bar and your text. As an example, This Is A Link to give you This Is A Link. To link to an external page, use a single set of square brackets, your URL, a space, then the text you want to display. Google displays Google. Character Templates Our wiki has a character template located at the character template. It has some quick instructions, but all you need to do is put it at the top of your wiki page using Source mode, then add your other content! We also have a ship template located at the ship template. The same applies as the character template; put it at the top, follow the instructions, and off you go! Categories On the right hand side, you'll see a box marked Categories. Infinite Galaxies uses only a handful of categories to keep things organised. The current categories we make use of are: Character or NPC for people. Ship for all ships, stations or other spacefaring stuff. Jedi, Empire, Sith, New Republic or Unaligned for all pages - people, NPCs or ships. Everything has an alignment, even if it's unaligned. Other categories will be added as needed, eg Location and Faction.